Naruto Uzumaki's Apocalypse Survival Guide
by Shuriyaki-San
Summary: Naruto and his sister encounter a strange bunker that locks them away for several days, and when they come out things aren't quite the way they were before. Modern Age Naruto / NaruTayu M for lemons
1. Prologue

**NOTICE: READ THIS BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF STARTING THE STORY!**

Now that I have your attention, I would like to point out an opinion of two of my own. The first is that love has no boundaries, and while I may not feel the way that others do (homosexuals, people who enjoy animals etc) I try my best not to judge. The second is that everyone has a right to write about such things. I put this story up on FF before I went on hiatus for two years, and when I came back it was gone. I was pissed, but I found one of my old flashdrives and was able to scavenge the first chapter. That being said, I had to rewrite the prologue, but that came out all fine and dandy.

Anywho, the actual reasons people might not read this. First, this isn't the shinobi world. It's akin to a high school fic, except without the school. Naruto in our world. Second, THERE WILL BE SLIGHT INCEST. Or straight up, whichever you feel is necessary to describe Naruto and his sister's love for each other. If you absolutely cannot stand things like this, don't read. I absolutely will not tolerate some idiot who reads and flames every chapter because he doesn't like seeing them feel each other up. Deal with the way I make the story, or fuck off.

That being said, if you are still raring to go, please enjoy this for all it's worth!

* * *

Naruto stood behind the counter, panting as he checked the clips to his P229 pistols. He cursed as there were only a few left in each, and he had no choice but to reload, slipping the clips into his pouch so he could scavenge the extra bullets later. He leaned back against the many cartons of cigarettes that made up the back wall of this convinience store, wondering how this happened so fast. He just wanted it to be over with, so he didn't have to fight anymore, oh how he hated fighting...

He looked over to his partner, just as she finished filling up her Mossberg shotgun. She placed it on the counter before reaching towards the single pistol on her belt, as she made sure it was full. She caught him looking at her and blushed slightly, huffing and turning away.

Naruto chuckled a bit, before making his way to the woman. She was the same age as him, 16, redhaired, and had both a nasty mouth, and temper. She reminded him of his mom, which was funny in its own way. She was strong, and quick to hit him if he angered her. And yet, she was kind, gentle, and even a little shy when it came down to it. And he loved that about her.

Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around the woman, resting his head on hers. He felt her tense up before relaxing completely, turning around and laying her head against his chest.

"This really sucks shithead..." she muttered, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat. Naruto chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "No, really, this sucks major ass."

"I know Tayu-chan, but we just have to try and stick it out."

She nodded, before looking up and planting a gentle kiss on his lips, blushing as she pulled away.

Naruto smirked. "Oh? Was that a kiss of _love _Tayu-chan? Could it be you want to say it any time other than when we're having se-"

"SH-SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" she yelled, shoving him away as her face resembled a tomato. "I DIDN'T KISS YOU B-BECAUSE I L-LIKE YOU OR A-ANYTHING! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU SMALL DICKED COCKSUCKER!"

Naruto's smirk didn't falter, before he answered her in a singsong voice. "If my dick was small, you wouldn't beg so much for me to keep you up so often with it Tayu-chan!"

Tayuya turned even more red (if that was possible) before she ran over and started bopping him on the head repeatedly.

"I T-T-TOLD YOU T-TO SH-SHUT UP A-ALREADY!" she yelled, before dropping down and poking him in the cheek. "G-geez...you don't need to embarass me so much..."

Naruto smiled, rubbing the now sore spot on his head. "I know, but you look too cute when I do."

The girl snorted and stood up, her face paling as she looked out of the front door. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto followed her eyes and gasped. They were everywhere. They had found them.

"Get behind the counter, make sure we have an exit if we need one." he said firmly, pulling the door to the small room shut. He looked back out of the door as Tayuya pulled the ladder that lead to the ceiling down.

These...these things. These infected things were destroying everything he held dear. His friends, his family, everything. And in such a short time...Naruto didn't think he'd seen ANYTHING spread this fast before. He narrowed his eyes at the horde of zombies before choking back a sob. It couldn't be...

A particularly large creature was slowly pounding at the door they had locked behind them, fixating him with its lifeless eyes. Its blood-matted brown hair was flat, its face half chewed off, but even with the disfiguration Naruto knew who it was.

"Ch...Chouji..." Naruto said softly, a few tears running down his face. "No..."

Tayuya noticed the young blonde in distress after she had opened the security hatch to the ceiling. Her face grew sad for a second before she wrapped her arms around the boy who had gave her hope again.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, you knew this was a possibility, now we just have to put him out of his misery. We'll get through this, I promise." she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

Naruto nodded wordlessly, wiping his eyes as he took his pistols out of his holsters. Tayuya took his cue and raised her shotgun, both of them aiming over the service counter at the horde that was about to break through the front doors.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he thought of his friend and how he was already gone, his resolve to save all of his friends stronger than ever before. As the horde of infected burst through the doors and windows, he bellowed the first thing that came to his mind.

"BRING IT MOTHER FUCKERS!"

* * *

A little short, but this is just the prologue after all. No, Tayuya is not his sister. I'll have the actual first chapter up after I revise it, seeing as how I wrote it a few years back. Ja ne!


	2. An Innocent Day Out

Naruto awoke to the sunlight streaming in through the cracks of his blinds. He groaned and turned away, hoping to get another few minutes of precious sleep. That idea was thrown out the door when his sister, Aoyuki, opened up his door and threw the light on.

"OHAYOU ONII-CHAN!" she yelled before jumping on top of his prone form. He giggled a bit at her antics and tried to put up an annoyed facade, but failed miserably.

"Ohayou Ao-chan. Why are you up so early, it's Saturday."

She pouted at him, making him feel as if he was missing something important.

"Onii-chan...don't tell me you forgot…" she said slowly, her lower lip starting to tremble.

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he started panicking, cursing himself for making his younger sister sad.

"S-Sorry Ao-chan, I've had a lot on my mind lately...care to give your brother a refresher?"

She pouted at him for another few moments before breaking down into giggles. "Oh Onii-chan, you're so adorable when you're flustered~"

He blushed a little at this. Aoyuki had always teased him in this way, but ever since about 6 months ago when she turned 15, it had really started affecting him. It was at this time (he was barely 16 himself) that he realized she was growing up, and he really looked at her as someone as mature as him. He was shaken out of his thoughts – literally – by Aoyuki shaking his shoulders. This shaking, however, had the very unpleasant ('pleasant', his mind teased) effect of Aoyuki's nicely developed chest to bounce up and down in his face.

"Onii-channnnn, what are y- oh~"

She smirked as she realized what exactly Naruto was currently staring/blushing at. She raised her hand to cradle the back of his head, used her other hand to pull the collar of her shirt down, thus exposing a large amount of cleavage and making a certain blonde suffer a slight nosebleed. She then proceeded to not-so-subtly shove his face right into her breasts.

"Onii-chan~" she cooed, "You reaaaally love my breasts, don't you~."

Naruto freed himself from the heaven-like prison and glared halfheartedly at his sister, trying in vain to fight his growing arousal.

"I-idiot! Get out so I can change!"

Aoyuki giggled at him and strutted out of his room, but not before shooting him an amused glance over her shoulder.

"And by the way Onii-chan, you promised to take me shopping today, so get up and dressed, we have to make it to the mall before traffic hits."

Naruto nodded and waited until she closed his door before he sighed, his thoughts directed at his teasing sister.

She was 15 ½ and stood at about 5'6", himself being 6 foot. She had flaming red hair and strikingly beautiful features. That, added to her hour-glass figure and D-cup breasts made her one of the most attractive girls in her school. Add her bubbly and fun personality to THAT and you have Aoyuki Uzumaki, the single most sought after girl in their school.

However, she wasn't interested in boyfriends; in fact, she had never even had one. Instead, she invested all of her time into her brother, something Naruto found to both be a blessing, and a curse. He loved the attention that he got from her, and prided himself as a good role model (in character, anyways; her grades were far superior to his). Even in school he was her "Onii-chan", the pair of them inseparable, and not giving two shits about what anyone else thought.

However, in these moments when she would "Show Nii-chan how grown up she was", he sort of resented it. He didn't resent HER for it, that was the farthest from the truth. He resented himself for being so affected by his own sister. He cursed his hormones, and his fetish/love for redheads. He swore it would be the death of him one day.

He got up quickly, intent on taking his shower, and winced slightly. He looked down to see his boxers bulging out quite some distance. He sighed and walked into his bathroom, hoping to god it would go away before the half-hour drive to the mall.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto shifted his legs in a vain attempt to hide his rising excitement at the scene laid out before him. He was currently driving them back from the mall (with both an empty wallet and full backseat) and kept glancing over at Aoyuki in the passenger seat. She was currently napping, her body curled into a ball facing his direction. He would have only said that she looked adorable, if it weren't for the fact that her knees were pressed up against her chest, elevating them slightly and creating quite the sight of cleavage in her v-neck shirt for him to behold. That, added to the skirt she was wearing, since her knees were in the air he had a clear view of her purple lacy undergarments, and he was having trouble driving in a straight line.

He sighed and cursed his hormones again before he heard the first of the sputtering. It started off as a little hitch in the car, as if they hit a small bump, which is exactly what Naruto thought it was. A few minutes later, however, the same thing happened. Over the next five minutes, the hitch became more and more frequent, and Naruto's worry was starting to rise. Why was his car choosing NOW of all times to break down?! And halfway across town!

Naruto sighed and pulled over as his car sputtered to a slow and shaky stop. He glanced over at Aoyuki, scared he may of woke her, but was pleased to find that she was still asleep. He slowly opened his car door, to keep her that way, and stepped out in to the warm, spring air. He inhaled deeply, loving the scent, and glanced around for any immediate danger. This didn't appear to be the best of neighborhoods, and he was going to take no chances with his sister in the car.

He popped the hood as quietly as he could, determined to get back on the road before any trouble could find his precious imouto. Ten frustrating minutes later though, he slammed the hood down, gritting his teeth in annoyance. As far as he could see, there was nothing wrong with the engine, so why was his car not working! He swore loudly, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft tapping of flesh on glass. He looked towards his car to see Aoyuki gently knocking on his windshield, and he let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding. She waved him in, so he opened the door and leaned in by her, cocking an eyebrow in curiosity.

She smirked sleepily and yawned slightly. "There's nothing wrong with your engine stupid, but what's IN it might be an issue."

Naruto nodded and started to back out when she grabbed his arm. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the fuel gauge, which was resting on "E". Naruto blinked and blushed, cursing himself. He must have been so distracted by Aoyuki that he didn't even notice that he needed gas! He laid his head against the steering wheel in exasperation, to which Aoyuki gave him a playful smile.

"Onii-chan, don't be so down~" She said sweetly, crawling into his lap and gazing into his eyes. "We'll go and find some gas and come back, and then drive home."

She traced light circles into his chest, causing him to shiver and curse himself again. Aoyuki giggled at his reaction; it was so easy to tease him. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and climbed out the driver's side, grabbing the keys from the ignition. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out with her, both of them basking in the warm air. Naruto slipped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to his side, whispering, "Stay close Ao-chan." He missed the soft blush that adorned her face at his actions.

They had walked for about five minutes, and encountered nothing except for old warehouse buildings. Naruto sighed and looked up; dusk was already upon them, and nighttime would be settling in very soon. He voiced this observation to Aoyuki, who nodded in agreement.

"So, uhm…" Naruto started, blushing slightly. "I have a blanket in the trunk….we could just…you know….sleep in the car tonight and walk home tomorrow to get mom and dad."

Aoyuki also blushed a little at this question, but hid hers by pretending to look off into the distance in thought. "….Yeah….that sounds like a good idea." She said, smiling at him warmly.

Naruto smiled largely at that, for two reasons. One, for her answer, and two, at what he was about to do. Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere (to her anyways) he snatched her up into his arms bridal style and started off for his car at a brisk pace. Aoyuki nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed in contentment. Her brother was so strong and handsome, and could probably have any girl in school if he tried, despite his boisterous attitude. Instead, he stuck around her, showing not even a spark of interest in any other girls. If anyone but her flashed a little too much skin, (most of these times being on purpose rather than accidental) he would ask them to please pull their shirt up/skirt down, or just shrug them off completely. However, if Aoyuki were to pull the same little stunt, he would blush and break down into stutters and mumbling. She found this side of him absolutely adorable. Even though she was the younger of the two of them, HE was the one being teased.

Aoyuki blinked and was pulled from her thoughts as she realized that they were back at his car. He set her in the passenger seat and reclined the seat as far as it would go, so that she could lay at least somewhat comfortably (seeing as the backseat was full of her mini shopping spree).

He fetched the blanket from his trunk and crawled into the drivers' seat, covering HER with the blanket and settling in himself. There was a brief moment of silence before Aoyuki, with a hint of confusion and anger in her voice, asked, "Naruto….what do you think you're doing?"

Naruto stiffened and shivered in response to her question. Whenever she called him by his full name, she meant business, and he usually ended up hurting afterward.

"I-I can s-s-stay awake t-to watch o- agh!" She had yanked him over the divider during his attempt to make peace.

Aoyuki smiled coyly at him and threw the blanket over the both of them, snuggling into his chest.

"You need to be warm too Onii-chan~" she said silkily, and then let out a giggle.

Naruto blushed slightly, but gladly wrapped his arms around her, accepting the warmth with a soft smile.

"I love you Ao-chan." He said softly, starting to drift more into sleep. Aoyuki snuggled deeper into her "pillow", finding it much more comfortable than the car seat.

"Good night Naru-chan." She said, as she was also claimed by sleep.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Naruto woke up groggily, feeling his bladder yelling at him. He looked at Aoyuki, fighting the need to pee in order to let her sleep more. Unfortunately, when he felt the first telltale signs that he couldn't hold it much longer, he gently shook her. At this particular point in time, he hadn't yet noticed the position that they had shifted to in their sleep, which happened to be her straddling him in the worst of places. Also, although Naruto would never admit it, he almost always had wood around her. It just wasn't something that he could control, and he dreaded the day when she discovered his secret.

And so, with him hard as a rock and her straddling that particular area, when Naruto gave her that small shake in an attempt to wake her up, she ground up against him slightly in her sleep in an attempt to get comfortable.

Naruto's eyes widened at this and he groaned low in his throat, also hearing Aoyuki let out a lustful moan. Naruto shook her a little more frantically, trying to wake her up before he lost control and started hum- what was he thinking?! This was his sister! He shouldn't even be aroused by this! But her moans as she continued to gyrate her hips against his made his breath catch in his throat, and his body to respond in a way he didn't want it to. He finally got his motor skills working again and moved her down his leg so that she was riding his right thigh rather than his crotch. She paid no heed to the place she was in, however, and continued to rub against him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. Since she was wearing a skirt, the only barrier between her womanhood and the blushing blonde was her violet panties, which were currently sporting a rather large wet spot on the front. She picked up her speed and her breathes got more shallow, before she finally let out a loud yelp and collapsed against Naruto's chest, breathing heavily and shivering.

Much to Naruto's surprise (and embarrassment) she looked up at him with lidded eyes and smiled. "Thanks for letting me do that Onii-chan, I needed something other than my fingers for once and your leg is muscly…although I would have preferred the first place better…" she mused, sticking her pointer finger in her mouth in thought.

Naruto blushed a deep crimson before opening the door and pointing wordlessly. She climbed off him and stepped outside, while Naruto rummaged in his glove box. He pulled out a small box of tissues and handed them to her while he climbed out of his car as well. He locked his car and began to walk, the redhead following obediently.

"Ne, Onii-chan, where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Naruto glanced over at her before answering. "I've had to pee for a while, so when I shook you to get you up, you supposed to do just that – get up. It looks like you had other plans though." He gave her a critical look that obviously said he didn't approve, but something hidden in his eyes convinced her otherwise.

She stuck out her tongue defiantly and retorted, "Oh, don't act like you don't find your own sister sexually attractive~"

Naruto blushed and turned away, so she continued on. "And also, don't think that I don't notice when you pop wood around me."

He stiffened at that and laughed nervously while she continued her onslaught. "So don't even act like you didn't enjoy that."

Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed. "We're siblings…it's wrong."

Aoyuki shrugged at his words. "If that's how you wanna look at it then alright. Oh, by the way, why did you give me these tissues…actually, a better question would be why are you taking me with you to pee? Wanted me to help you 'pee' something else~?" She purred at the last question and latched onto his arm.

Naruto took a deep breathe to calm himself. "N-no Ao-chan. I didn't want to leave you alone in the car, I don't like this neighborhood and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Aoyuki blushed slightly and nuzzled her brother's shoulder. He could be so considerate at times.

"But…wait," she started, confusion back in her voice, "why did you make me bring the tissues then?"

Naruto coughed once and continued to look straight forward.

"After your…happy time, you need to clean up, right?"

Aoyuki nodded brightly and giggled. "I don't know if it's because of you, but I let out a whole lot more than usual~"

Naruto started to blush a hue equal to his sister's hair, before he reigned in his embarrassment, keeping it at a light dusting on his cheeks. He sighed in relief when he spotted a promising area to relieve himself, a large clump of tall bushes. He walked into the middle of them and started to pull his pants down when he noticed Aoyuki staring intently at him. He sighed mentally and turned toward her.

...

"What is it Ao-chan?"

She blinked once at him. "Just waiting for you to finish."

Naruto face-palmed. "Well, could you look the other way or something?" he asked in exasperation.

Aoyuki grinned largely at him. "I'm only your sister, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

He blushed at this before grabbing her himself and turning her around. "Stay." He commanded, and she complied without a word. He took a few steps away and finally started to empty his bladder, giving a large sigh of relief. He glanced back, and was pleased to see that she was keeping her promise of not looking…but why was her hand up her skirt? He shrugged it off and turned back around, she was probably itching her leg.

He finished his business and pulled his pants back up, turning back toward her to suggest that they get back to the car. That plan was quickly shot down, however, when he noticed that she had her panties around her ankles and was bending over slightly using one of the larger bushes to hold herself up. He tried not to look, but failed miserably, and saw that she was indeed cleaning herself off of the…wow, he didn't think it was possible for a girl to cum that much…

He whirled back around, only to groan when he realized that he would have a bit of difficulty walking back. He exited the small bush-circle while she finished to observe his surroundings. He didn't see anyone but…

'What is that…?'

He had heard what sounded like someone crying but…he may have been mistaken…no! There it was again!

"Ao-chan, cmon!" He said, only for his sister to emerge from the bushes a few seconds later.

"What is it Onii-chan?"

"I think I hear someone in trouble!" he said, grabbing onto her hand and towing her towards where he thought the sounds came from.

Aoyuki gazed lovingly at her brother as he looked on with a determined face towards one of the warehouses. This was another one of the reasons why she never needed anyone besides her Onii-chan, he was so chivalrous and brave, he out-shone every other guy at their school. She was perfectly aware that they were siblings, but somehow that just didn't matter to her. She knew that they could never be together, not only because it would never be accepted, but because Naruto just wouldn't feel the same way, she was sure of it. It wouldn't phase her though, she would always love her Onii-chan, even if it was far more than a sibling ever should.

She blinked as they walked up to a large warehouse door, which looked like nothing more than a big hunk of gray and rusty metal. Aoyuki could barely make out the crying at this distance, and the sound was echoing off the warehouse walls! She shook her head slowly, astounded at her brother's senses, mainly his hearing.

They stopped inside cautiously, Naruto in a loose fighting stance taught to him in martial arts classes he'd taken (to protect his sister, of course).

"…Hello?" he called out. There was no answer besides the continuing sounds of sobbing. They made their way around some over-sized boxes and shelves, and towards the back corner of the warehouse. The sound steadily got louder, and they soon realized that the voice belonged to a young girl. They picked up their pace immediately.

They rounded one last corner and tried to take in the scene before them, but it just didn't make sense to them.

There was a young girl, 9, maybe 10, curled up in the corner, blood covering her silky blonde hair and bright yellow sundress. Her frail body was trembling violently, shaking with each sob that came out of her mouth. Roughly ten feet away was a man who looked about 30, laying face up in a puddle of his own blood, with a pair of scissors buried handle deep in between his eyes.

Naruto just couldn't believe what he saw. This girl, this young, innocent, harmless girl, killed a fully grown man. His eyes hardened in resolve; nothing added up.

"Stay here." He told his sister softly, and although she clenched her jaw and looked ready to protest, she nodded.

Naruto walked towards the girl slowly, his hands raised as if saying "I won't hurt you". Nevertheless, when she saw him approaching, she screamed and started sobbing harder, trying to curl in on herself, as if she hoped she might disappear. Naruto, although the evidence all pointed to her being the guilty party, couldn't believe that this small girl could do this without a damn good reason, if at all. He walked forward swiftly before the girl could react and scooped her up in his arms, hugging her close to his chest. She struggled for a second, flailing against him before she hung limp and began sobbing even harder than before. She fisted her small hands in his shirt and clung to him, shouting something into his chest. He couldn't understand her warped speech, so he rubbed her back gently and whispered soothing words into her ear. After ten minutes, she had calmed down enough to talk, but she retained the constant shaking of her body.

Naruto tried to pull her away a bit, so he could look into her face and ask her some questions, but the small blonde resisted. He tried again, a bit harder, but her grip was surprisingly strong. Naruto sighed. Forcing her away would do more harm than good.

"Hey…" he said softly, "What's your name?"

He received a soft mumble into his shirt for a response, which made him roll his eyes.

"You don't have to let go, but could you at least turn your head so I can hear you clearly?"

There was a slight pause before she nodded and complied, revealing large, forest-green eyes that looked untrusting and scared. "…K-Katrina…" she said in a small voice. Naruto'e eyebrows lifted; she was a foreigner. "And you can speak fluent Japanese, correct?" he asked.

She huffed at him, her small cheeks puffing out slightly. "Just because I don't look like a native doesn't mean I wasn't born here you baka!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and gave her an apologetic smile. "Ah, s-sorry. It wasn't right of me to assume such things…Kat-chan, what happened here?"

The effect was instantaneous. Her face morphed into an expression of terror, a small sob broke past her lips, and she buried her face in his chest as far as she could, clutching at him with off the strength her small body could muster.

"I-I-It w-wasn't m-my f-f-f-fault!" she wailed, crying into his shirt yet again. He nodded and rubbed her back gently, trying to calm her down.

"I believe you, but others might not. That's why I NEED to know what happened."

Katrina cried for a few more minutes before nodding shakily into his chest, sniffling. Naruto sat cross legged in the corner she previously occupied, holding the small girl in his lap. Aoyuki, who had stayed put the entire time, now came to sit next to Naruto.

Naruto rocked the young girl gently as she told him how she had been playing ball in the park when a man had come and offered to play. He had "accidently" lost her ball, and offered to buy her a better one. He had led her to a large van when he attempted to grab her, but her mommy had warned her about men who might do this, so she dodged his hands and ran as fast as she could in no particular direction; her mom had just said to get away. She eventually ran out of breath near here, when a man with a bloody neck and pale skin had started shuffling towards her. She had ran in here and tried to hide, but it seemed like he almost sniffed her out. She had looked frantically for a way to escape as he shuffled steadily closer and closer. She had seen a pair of scissors on the ground and, upon resembling some action movie she'd seen, she had taken them and used both hands to drive the scissors into his skull as deep as possible. That was roughly 30 minutes before Naruto had gotten her.

After she told her story, she just kept apologizing over and over again. Naruto held her close until she had calmed again before asking the question that had been plaguing his mind since the end of her story.

"Kat-chan…if the man was only walking towards you, how do you know he wasn't just trying to help you?"

Katrina looked up at him with her innocent eyes and said in a shaky voice, "You…you didn't see him…his mouth….and eyes…it was like he was going to eat me!"

Naruto sighed and held the girl, wondering why his life was so damn difficult. A movement he spotted out of the corner of his eye distracted him, however, and he nearly screamed when he saw Aoyuki going to pick up the man's body.

"Ao-chan! Get away from there NOW!" he yelled. She stopped immediately.

"But Onii-chan," she said, "there's something under him."

Naruto nodded and waved her over, handing Katrina to her. Katrina looked slightly worried at being handled by a different person, but after a reassuring look from Naruto, she settled into Aoyuki's arms.

Naruto spotted a large, metal broom in a crevice by some shelves, and we went to retrieve it. In his mind, dead bodies carried diseases, DEADLY diseases, no matter HOW long they were dead. He used to broom to move the dead body off to the side, which revealed a trap door/hatch looking thing. Naruto reached down and pulled on the lever, which surprising activated the _automatic_ hatch. It swung open slowly on its own accord, and several lights automatically switched on along the walls, revealing a large set of stairs leading downwards. Naruto unscrewed the broom head from the handle – the handle was steel, and could work as a weapon.

He waved Aoyuki in behind him and descended the steps slowly, keeping his surrogate staff ready all the while. He reached the bottom after about two minutes of walking, and came face to face in front with a simple white door. He looked back to Aoyuki, who nodded wordlessly and rearranged her position so that if anything bad were to happen, she could flee up the stairs. Naruto eased open the door, and, satisfied with the last of movement and noise, moved in silently. The room immediately lit itself up, much like the stairway; obviously an automatic system.

He stepped in and observed the room curiously. There were several military style cots in the far corner, with accompanying foot lockers. There were a few maps in the next corner, sitting on a white table top jutting out from the wall. On the opposite side of the room were free weights stacked in a corner, and then several crates and two freezers filled with food and water. There was a door in between these two corners, and Naruto dashed across the room to stand next to it, signaling for Aoyuki to stay near the exit just in case. He eased the door open gently, much like the first, but ended up gaping open-mouthed at what was inside this door. It was an entire armory, filled with all kinds of weapons. Naruto began to salivate – guns always did these things to him. There were assault rifles, snipers, pistols, sub-machine guns, shotguns, machine-pistols, grenades, combat knives, full length swords, a few missile launchers, and even a mini-gun! That was all on just one half of the room though, the other half was filled to the brim with ammunition, with a small corner reserved for ammo/gun packs. Naruto left the room reluctantly; this was obviously a small hidden military base; for what, he didn't know.

He went and began to walk back up the stairs, turning to Aoyuki as he passed.

"Cmon, we gotta get out of here."

Aoyuki nodded and began to follow him up the stairs. Naruto finally came to the top – and hit his head on the metal of the door.

"AGH! Ite…Ao-chan, did you close the hatch behind us?"

"No." came the voice behind him. "I didn't touch it…"

Naruto pushed against the door – to no effect at all. He spotted some green light upon closer observation, and found it to be a timer that read 71:43:57. Naruto groaned; it must be an automatic door on a timer. He relayed the news to Aoyuki who, surprisingly, didn't look that upset about it.

They made their way back down and Naruto immediately flopped down on the middle cot. Aoyuki placed Katrina down on a separate cot, but she immediately crawled out and snuggled up to Naruto, curling her small body against his side. Naruto put on soothing arm over her and she visibly relaxed, sinking into a deep slumber immediately.

Aoyuki crawled into bed on Naruto's other side, and curled up against his body as well. She felt his arm circle around her waist and smiled, sighing in contentment. She laid her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep, one thought circulating through her head before sleep claimed her.

'Maybe being stuck in here for three days won't be such a bad thing afterall…'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to let me know what you liked/didn't like about it!


	3. Wasting Time

__Ahh, it's been awhile hasn't it? Well I'm keeping this alive, so enjoy this chapter! Took me 2 days to find the right way to have everything play out, hope it was worth it.

* * *

_He went and began to walk back up the stairs, turning to Aoyuki as he passed._

_"Cmon, we gotta get out of here."_

_Aoyuki nodded and began to follow him up the stairs. Naruto finally came to the top – and hit his head on the metal of the door._

_"AGH! Ite…Ao-chan, did you close the hatch behind us?"_

_"No." came the voice behind him. "I didn't touch it…"_

_Naruto pushed against the door – to no effect at all. He spotted some green light upon closer observation, and found it to be a timer that read 71:43:57. Naruto groaned; it must be an automatic door on a timer. He relayed the news to Aoyuki who, surprisingly, didn't look that upset about it._

_They made their way back down and Naruto immediately flopped down on the middle cot. Aoyuki placed Katrina down on a separate cot, but she immediately crawled out and snuggled up to Naruto, curling her small body against his side. Naruto put on soothing arm over her and she visibly relaxed, sinking into a deep slumber immediately._

_Aoyuki crawled into bed on Naruto's other side, and curled up against his body as well. She felt his arm circle around her waist and smiled, sighing in contentment. She laid her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep, one thought circulating through her head before sleep claimed her._

_'Maybe being stuck in here for three days won't be such a bad thing afterall…'_

* * *

***DAY 1***

Naruto woke up with a groan, noticing that both girls had left his side. He sat up, feeling groggy, rubbing some sleep from his eyes, before looking around the room. He spotted the two of them digging in the freezer, Aoyuki bent over and Katrina peeking over the edge. Naruto dully noted that his morning wood hadn't ceased, and looking up his sister's skirt probably wasn't helping. He groaned again before pulling the blanket over his head, already dreading the day. They were stuck in this small base, with nothing to do. Nothing. And his car was outside! He shot up, before scrambling to the hatch, only to see that it still wouldn't open. All of their stuff was probably going to get stolen!

Naruto swore, punching the wall. Of all the rotten fuckin luck...

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, and a familiar pair of boobs squished into his back.

"Onii-chan~ why are you frustrated? Hmm?" Aoyuki purred into his ear, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

"I-I-It's n-nothing A-Ao-chan." Naruto stuttered out, taking deep breaths to help calm himself of his growing desire.

Aoyuki giggled before kissing him on the cheek and dislodging herself from him, going back over by Katrina who was looking at them curiously. "Well we found some food. It isn't great, but it's something to eat, right Kat-chan~?"

Katrina nodded and giggled, holding the frozen sandwich up in the air. "It's a delicious sandwich for me~!"

Naruto chuckled, before noticing that both girls looked...clean. "Hey, did you use some of that water to wash yourselves off?"

Aoyuki looked at him blankly, before it dawned on her. "Ohhh, yea, you missed a door last night Onii-chan. You must have been tired, ne?" she giggled, walking up and grabbing his arm. "Well, I mean I suppose it's kinda hard to spot, but not really. Honestly, I think you're blind sometimes." she scolded, leading him to a door opposite of the armory. She opened it, revealing a small bathroom. There was a single toilet on the left wall, a sink on the right, complete with medicine cabinet, and a shower directly forward. Small, travel size tubes of toothpaste, shampoo, and body wash were spread across the counter by the sink, showing that the girls had already done a little digging. Naruto sighed in relief at the existence of the shower, before waving Aoyuki out.

"Thank you, for showing me, but I need to shower now. I should probably wash my clothes too...is that what you did with Katrina's dress?"

Aoyuki nodded. "I just scrubbed out the blood with a little body wash, and it didn't take that long to dry."

Naruto nodded, smiling as he removed his shirt, missing the hungry look that Aoyuki was giving his half-naked form. "Alright, well I'm going to shower then, you two can get something to eat and maybe we'll manage to find something to keep us from dying of boredom."

"A-alright Onii-ch-chan." she muttered, before quickly excusing herself. Naruto looked at the door strangely, before shrugging and climbing into the shower.

The shower was where Naruto could think, it always had been. The hot water patting rhythmically against his back, the sound of the water hitting the floor. It was soothing. It allowed his mind to wander, and yet focus at the same time. He could think about everything, and still have the ability to think critically on each and every subject.

'This place...obviously militaristic...why here...easy to find...too many weapons...something must have activated it. That man...hungry? Insane, maybe. Stabbed, dead. This base, that man. Close. Soldier? No uniform. Not sure. Katrina...small child, maybe 10. Parents? Unknown. Nothing known...still, protect her.'

Naruto nodded, that part being certain. He would protect this child until they contacted the police to sort out what happened. He blushed lightly as his thoughts turned to his sister.

'Aoyuki...scared? No...brave...tease.' he shuddered, 'Large tease...affection? No...puberty...ero manga...nothing serious...' he sighed, before running his hand down to his waist. 'Serious...she was grinding...my leg...so wet...'

He checked the bathroom quickly, no one.

'Well...I haven't jerked off in two days...'

He giggled perversely as he started to think of the several dvd's he had hidden in his room, as he started to masturbate. He was nearing his end when suddenly a small gasp came from the edge of the curtain. He whipped around, dick still in hand, to see Aoyuki sporting a large blush, her eyes glued to his manhood. He quickly covered himself, blushing deeper when she subconsciously licked her lips.

"GET OUT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED."

"I can see that..." Aoyuki muttered, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she pulled the curtain open a bit more.

Naruto's face once again matched the hue of her hair as he grabbed the curtain and yanked it shut. "Wh-what do you n-need Ao-chan."

Aoyuki giggled from the other side. "I was just making sure you were ok Onii-chan, you've been in here for a while you know."

Naruto sighed. He should have known Aoyuki would get worried. She always did.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking..."

"About?"

"Nothing really, don't worry about it."

"Well you were thinking, so it had to be something."

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

"It matters to me!"

"Well I'm telling you to stop letting it matter!"

"No! God, you're such an idiot sometimes, you know that?"

Naruto heard her huff and storm out of the bathroom door, slamming it loudly. He winced, he would be paying for that later.

He sighed and washed up, deciding to leave his shirt off. He figured if he gave her some ammo to use against him, maybe she'd be less angry at him.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aoyuki huffed as she sat down on one of the cots angrily. She worried about him so much, and tried to help, but he was always so damn stubborn! All she wanted was to make him happy...

She sighed as she laid down, watching as Katrina drew on the maps with some pens that she found. Why couldn't they have been born as neighbors or something? Why brother and sister. It wasn't fair...

Her attention was drawn to the bathroom door open, and she felt her mouth water at the sight before her. Naruto had only his pants on, his shirt flung over his shoulder. His body was still wet, his hair damp, water droplets still falling gently from each strand. A few drops rode down the groove of his hips, leading to that glorious thing that she had snuck a peek at earlier. She felt her face heat up at the sight of him, and laid back down on the bed, holding a pillow over her face to cover her embarrassment.

"Hi Nii-chan!" she heard Katrina say enthusiastically.

"Hey Kat...uhm..." Naruto started, before Aoyuki heard Naruto walk over by her.

She heard him murmur something to the young girl, followed by a confused. "No, I don't think so. Why would she be?"

He shushed her, before whispering something else. Aoyuki was straining her ears now, trying to get a faint idea of what they were talking about. Nothing, ugh.

"Naruto-kun." Aoyuki said, raising her head. Naruto immediately shot up, causing his hair to throw moisture behind him. God he was hot.

"Y-Yes Ao-chan?" he said, clearly nervous.

She patted the bed next to her. "Come here."

Naruto looked at her strangely before walking over and sitting on the bed next to her. Aoyuki wrapped her arms around his torso, revelling in the heat that he gave off. It was intoxicating, and she pressed herself into his back. "What were you whispering to Kat-chan about, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blanched, before scratching his head. "Ah...welll...you see...the thing is..."

"He wanted to know if you were mad at him or not Nee-chan." Katrina said in a sing-song voice, causing Naruto to glare at her.

"Is that true, Naruto-kun?" Aoyuki asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Naruto nodded, before looking down.

"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you or anything, about what I was thinking, I just wanted to sort out my thoughts is all. And you caught me unprepared." he said, frowning slightly. That was how his sister won most arguements, she always through a curveball at him and he never knew how to respond.

He sighed and gazed into the folds of the bed, wondering how he could make his sister understand just how much he cared and worried for her wellbeing. He flushed slightly when Aoyuki held him even tighter, digging her face into his neck.

"It's ok, Naru-chan." she whispered into his ear, nuzzling deeper into his body. "I just want to help you sometimes, and it's frustrating when you don't let me, ya know? Let me help you Naru-chan..." she muttered again, nipping and nibbling at his neck.

Naruto shuddered and bit his lip, trying not to show any reaction. What was she doing? Well, either way it felt amazing, but really... he glanced over at Katrina, who was watching them with interest. When she saw Naruto's questioning gaze, she shrugged and went back to her drawing. He whimpered as he felt Aoyuki's tongue slide up his neck to his earlobe, where she nipped and tugged it a little. This was driving him insane, it felt so good. It was driving him insane that he was LETTING it feel so good.

Aoyuki started rubbing his shoulder, kneading out the muscles that had tensed up greatly over the past two days with all the stress Naruto had been under. He groaned his appreciation, which resulted in added enthusiasm from the younger girl. He relaxed and laid on his stomach, which was the usual routine for them when Naruto was blessed enough to get offered a massage (which Aoyuki didn't mind, since she got Naruto half-naked most of the time). Aoyuki quickly fell into her usual habit of starting at his shoulders and working her way down, making sure that his full back got equal attention.

Aoyuki, meanwhile, was blushing furiously, and felt on cloud nine.

'Naru-chan is so hot, even his back is so muscly! And he's still slippery...and his hair...mm! Maybe I should try sneaking into the shower when he's in...'

She was drawn from her perverse thoughts when she heard a light snore come from the blond she was still rubbing. She giggled, before laying down next to him and flipping him over, laying her head on his chest. He instinctively drew an arm around her and held her close, effectively locking her in and fulfilling her inner request to cuddle with the man. She snuggled deeper into him, looping her legs in with his, and started drifting to sleep as well.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Aoyuki woke up, still nestled in Naruto's arms. She cracked one eye open, to see that he was awake, watching a sleeping Katrina who was in the cot next to them.

'He's still holding me...' she noted sleepily, yawning and pushing herself further into him. HIs grip on her tightened, as he glanced down at her, seeing her peek slyly at him. He offered a small smile back, before leaning down and kissing her head, running his fingers through her hair gently. She practically purred at his ministrations, curling her head to meet more of his hand. Naruto chuckled, rubbing one of her feet with his own socked foot. This was too good to be true...

She glanced up suspiciously at Naruto, causing him to give her a questioning look of his own.

"Why are you suddenly fine with me being so close to you Onii-chan..." she muttered, still entranced by his hand rubbing her scalp. She got a shrug in response, which caused her to puff her cheeks at him.

"Mou, you're always telling me to act more like a 'proper' sister, so why are you encouraging me now?"

Another shrug.

She glared at him, receiving a smirk in response. She quickly glanced down, before reaching down and grabbing his manhood through his pants, causing him to stiffen and squeak in surprise.

"Answer my question, Naruto..." she said threateningly, squeezing just a _tad_ too hard, causing him to yelp.

"AHH! I w-was trying to show y-you that I c-care about you! A-and that I w-worry! Please let go!" he yelped, whimpering and giving her puppy eyes.

Aoyuki blushed, smiling coyly and loosening her grip, before she started rubbing the abused part. "Aww Onii-chan, you're so sweet, ya know?"

Naruto groaned slightly, reaching down to remove her hand. He halted when she shot a glare at him, increasing her grip again.

"If you care as much as you say you do, let me play with you a little bit, there's nothing to do down here." she said, ducking her head down to kiss his chest. He groaned, resting his hands on her head and pulling weakly, hoping she wouldn't do what he thought she was going to do.

She nibbled his skin lightly, before looking up at him dreamily, still lightly caressing his member through his pants. "Do you want me to, Onii-chan?" she said softly, and the sincerity in her voice caught him off-guard.

He looked into her eyes, rubbing her cheek with his thumb as he bit his lip in thought.

"...no, not now." he said honestly.

Aoyuki smiled a bit sadly, but before Naruto could stop her, she thrust her head forward and kissed him deeply. Said man didn't respond at first, the reality of what she was doing not hitting home with him. When it did though, he resigned himself, melting into her and kissing her back.

She's your sister...

Family...

Sick freak...

Get away from me...

He was sure that was what people would say should they witness him slowly gaining affection for the girl. But at the moment, he didn't really care. The feeling of her tongue twined around his, her lithe body pressed up against him, her scent overpowering him. Her love which was quite tangible through her kiss. It made it all worth it in his eyes.

They continued to kiss for another while, finally breaking apart, panting, to look at each other in a new light. Aoyuki was ecstatic, finally seeing the love that she gave her precious brother showing back in his eyes. She dug her face into his chest, blushing crimson with a huge smile on her face.

"I love you Onii-chan."

"I love you too, Ao-chan."

***DAY 2***

Naruto woke up feeling strangely...happy. Now, he was normally happy, sure, but today just felt...better. He looked down to see his sister sleeping blissfully on his chest, causing him to smile. She looked so cute...however...

He gently lifted her off of him, setting her down on the bed so that she could continue sleeping. He walked over to the hatch, observing the timer.

_'40:24:10'_

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. Time was passing way too slow. He sighed, wandering over to the shower to wash his clothes and get clean for the day.

**oooooooooooooooo**

After a relaxing shower, Naruto came out to see both Aoyuki and Katrina eating a few sandwiches and some snacks that they found in the crates. He noted with happiness that they had even set some out for him ahead of time, so that the meal had time to thaw before he dug in. He unwrapped his sandwich and bit in, savoring the taste.

'These may be preserved, but they're damn good.' He thought with enthusiasm, digging in to the several that had been laid out.

He heard his sister giggle as he finished off the third one, and he turned to her, swallowing loudly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, opening up a bag of chips.

"You're such a fatty." she said bluntly, causing Katrina to snort and start giggling uncontrollably. Naruto looked taken aback.

"Wh-what? I am not, I'm physically fit for my age!" he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"Yeah, as fit as you can get being a tubby..." she muttered, causing Katrina to start laughing harder, as she tried to cover it up with her hand.

"I am so in shape!" he said, a tic mark appearing above his brow. Of all the times...

"Don't worry Onii-chan, round is a shape~!" Aoyuki teased in a sing-song voice, causing Katrina to fall over holding her sides.

"AHAHAHAHHAHA! NII-CHAN SHE GOT YOU GOOD AHAHAHAH!" she said, her laughter starting up again when she saw the defeated look on Naruto's face.

"Yeah yeah, I was just hungry, everyone gets hungry..." he said, before huffing and turning away, muttering about troublesome redheads and blondes.

Both girls laughed, before latching on to each of his arms and snuggling into them, causing the boy to blush.

"It's ok Nii-chan, you're not actually fat, you're pretty skinny!" Katrina said, smiling cutely at him.

Aoyuki pressed his arm into her cleavage, leaning up to whisper into his ear. "You know I love teasing you, in more ways than one Onii-chan~" she finished by nipping his earlobe, causing him to shudder and blush even harder.

"I-I-I kn-know you w-were b-both k-k-kidding." he stuttered out, getting a silly grin on his face as Aoyuki rubbed his arm around her chest.

Naruto freed his arms of both and pulled them to his chest, giving them a squeeze, before he wandered off to the armory. "You girls stay out here, I'm gonna check out a few of these guns..."

Aoyuki, rolling her eyes at her brother's obsession with guns, went to the bathroom to take her own shower. Katrina, barely knowing Naruto, looked confused. "Why do you need to go look at them Nii-chan?" she asked.

Naruto smiled and patted her head. "I don't NEED to, I just want to. I like guns."

"Why?"

Naruto scratched his head, looking for a suitable answer. "Well...I just kinda like them. The variety, the power of one, the authority that it holds. It's like being in charge of something very important, but that thing has many shapes and sizes. Do you understand?"

Katrina, for her part, did not understand. But, she could get what he was trying to say, so she nodded. "You just like them."

Naruto nodded, smiling. "Yep."

She smiled back. "Alright then, I'm gonna go finish my drawing."

Naruto nodded and made his way into the firearm-packed room, switching the light on. He let out a low whistle, the amount of firepower in here was _insane_.

It looked like all the guns were just kinda scrambled about, so after checking to make sure than the guns weren't loaded (which they shouldn't be, since this was military), he started sorting them, first by type, then by name.

***Several Hours Later***

Naruto stood and admired his handiwork. Every gun stood proudly by others of its kind, the ammunition all being placed into the ammo bags and sorted by the appropriate firearm. Pistols, as well as holsters and clips, in one corner, SMG's with straps and fanny-packs of ammo in another, shotguns with chest straps of ammo with accompanying back strap in another, so on and so forth.

He strode to the center of the room to admire the biggest of them all though, the minigun which he had discovered the first night. He admired its handiwork, and how goddamn heavy it was. That thing had to be 75 pounds at the lightest! He wondered how strong someone had to be to even _shoot_ the thing without having it mounted on something.

He stretched his back, before going back out in the main room to see what the other two were up to. It looked like Katrina was napping, while Aoyuki was idly writing something on one of the maps.

Naruto quietly snuck up behind her, and looked curiously at what she was writing.

_Does society think differently of me, because I think differently of my brother?_

_Is it not acceptable to love who you love, but you have to pick and choose who you're allowed to love?_

_Why can't life be simple, and everyone understand one another. _

_Why do I have to be different._

Naruto watched with sad eyes as small drops of water started hitting the paper, as Aoyuki let a few tears fall. She couldn't ever let her Onii-chan see her like this, ever. She had to be strong for him, she had to-

Naruto wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest. Her eyes widened in shock as she whipped her head around, looking at him in panic.

"O-O-Onii-ch-chan, wh-what are you...d-did you r-read...Oh no..."

"Shh, it's ok Ao-chan. Really." he said, turning her around and frowning at her tear stricken face. "I always thought it was a game...to just tease me...I had no idea..."

Aoyuki looked away from him, biting the inside of her cheek and letting more tears fall.

"H-how could you think that...you thought...you thought my l-love was j-just a game? HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed, turning around and shoving him back.

Naruto stumbled and fell onto his back, looking at her with wide eyes. Tears were openly streaming down her face now, as she glared down at him with sadness and fury.

"I gave my a-all to b-be with you...do you know how m-many boys have confessed to me? N-Nice guys, with g-good grades and nice f-families that would have w-welcomed me into their home. Guys that w-would take the time to a-always be with me and make me happy...but I turned them all down..." she ranted, taking a short break to wipe her eyes. Naruto was speechless. All this time...

"Because all I wanted was you."

Naruto flinched back as if hit, as his own eyes started to sting. All this time...all this time...

Aoyuki walked past him, going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. All he heard for some time was her crying, as he laid on the floor and stared at the ceiling.

All this time...

All this time...

She'd really loved him.

And what had he done?

Practically spat in her face, after taking her first kiss.

His fists clenched as he remembered all the times she would tease him.

She would wake him up by cuddling with him.

She would grab his arm in school and walk side by side.

She would sit in his lap at the library or the park.

She used to wash his back in the shower, when she was younger.

She often made sure to tuck him in, much to his embarrassment, but she laid with him sometimes, even if he didn't acknowledge her.

She was always there.

All this time.

Always.

He got up, removing his shirt as he opened the bathroom door. Aoyuki was laying on the ground, curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly. He walked over and tried to turn her towards him, but she resisted.

"Ao-chan..."

"Go away Naruto."

"Ao-chan." he said, putting a little force behind it.

"GO."

He sighed in exasperation, before standing up.

"Fine, I guess I'll just wait for you then." he said, unbuckling and removing his pants. He tossed them over Aoyuki's head, who confusedly looked at them, before looking at Naruto and blushing. He was standing there in his boxers, looking at her expectedly.

"Wh-wh-wh-what are y-you d-d-d-doing O-O-Onii-ch-chan?" she asked, growing dizzy as her eyes tried to take in his entire form at once.

Naruto blushed slightly, scratching the back of head. "Well, I thought maybe you could wash my back...like you used to..."

Aoyuki blinked, before a drop of blood dripped from her nose. "Ahehe...hehe...o-ok..."

Naruto chuckled before stepping into the shower and removing his boxers, making sure to put a towel over his crotch as he sat on the stool. A minute later, Aoyuki stepped in as well, although she decided to do so with NO coverings whatsoever.

Naruto blushed and quickly looked away, turning the water on and letting it spray over him.

"Ahh..." he sighed, letting his muscles loosen.

He tensed slightly when he felt hands grip his shoulders, but he quickly relaxed into them, allowing Aoyuki to continue her ministrations. This continued for awhile before he felt her press her chest against his back, slipping her arms around his torso once again. He blushed, feeling her nipples poking him in the back.

"A-Ao-chan..." he muttered, trying his best to hide his rapidly growing need. Aoyuki saw him readjust the towel and she giggled, rubbing his chest sensually.

"Is there something you need help with, O...Nii...Chan?" she whispered, trying her best to be sexy, drawing gentle circles into his skin with her finger.

Naruto gasped lightly as her fingers traced shapes down into his abdomen, as he leaned his head back against hers as he resigned himself to her wants. Aoyuki sensed this and smiled, as she turned his head towards her and kissed him gently, groaning a bit in happiness when Naruto responded. She brought her hand up from his stomach and cupped his cheek, pulling her lips from his and smiling at him. He smiled as well, blushing when his eyes dropped and he caught an eyeful of her bare chest. She smirked and raised herself slightly, catching his face in her cleavage.

"Geez Onii-chan, you really do love breasts~" she teased, kissing the top of his head. Naruto was in paradise though, surrounded by soft, boobie goodness. He giggled perversely as he brought his hands up to cup them, kissing Aoyuki's sternum. She whimpered a bit at the attention he was giving her chest and sat in his lap, trapping Naruto's now erect manhood inbetween their stomachs. Aoyuki gasped at the heat it was giving off, as Naruto looked at her slightly panicked.

"Ao-chan, I don't know if we should do th-that..." he said, hugging her. "I love you and all but...not yet."

Aoyuki pouted a little bit, before rubbing herself against his dick, causing him to clench his teeth. "Buuuuuuut little Naru-chan needs some attention, hmm?"

Naruto was frantically trying to restrain himself from going to town on her right there and then, and it was taking all of his willpower to do so. He took several deep breaths and looked her in the eyes, pecking her on the lips.

"Not yet. Please."

Aoyuki gazed back just as intensely before smiling and nodding. "Alright, if it's that important to you, then I'll wait. But I'm coming back for you, little Naru-chan~" she said, before leaning down and planting a kiss right on the head of his member. This caused Naruto to moan sharply, before turning around before her innocent (well, as innocent as it was) kiss turned into something else.

Aoyuki giggled at his reaction and picked up some soap, rubbing his back while humming happily. She was happy that her precious Onii-chan felt the same way, and that they could start exploring their new relationship now. Well, whatever kind of relationship they could have, anyway.

A few hours later, out of the shower and another meal had, and they were lying in bed, Katrina curled into Naruto's back. Aoyuki gently nuzzled into her brother's chest, as she yawned. "We've been sleeping so much..." she muttered, listening to his steady breathing.

"Well, it's a good time consumer, and we're just waiting to get out of here." he said, running his hand through her hair. He smiled as her breathing slowly evened out, marking her arrival to the land of dreams.

"Silly girl..." he muttered, before he too fell asleep.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_24:48:29_

A few hours of hangman, accompanied by Katrina asking what certain words meant, courtesy of a slip of the tongue by Aoyuki.

_20:21:01_

Another meal, a game of chess (by using different sized bullets), some idle talking, and tickle mania.

_17:49:53_

Stories from Naruto and Aoyuki about each other, friends, their family, and embarrassing moments.

_14:30:20_

More eating, Naruto working out, Katrina watching and cheering him on, Aoyuki pushing his buttons.

_10:39:31_

Naruto turned to Aoyuki, obviously bored out of his skull. "Ok, bed time. When we wake up we can finally leave this place."

Aoyuki nodded, before turning to Katrina. "Now remember imouto, we won't let anything happen to you. We'll make sure they understand everything, so you can't be afraid when we talk to the police, ok?"

Katrina nodded, looking nervous. "What...what if they don't believe me?"

Aoyuki ruffled her hair and picked her up, hugging her tight. "If you didn't do it, then you didn't. They'll have no choice but to believe you." she said, kissing her cheek.

Katrina nodded and wiggled, wanting to be put down. She made her way over to one of the beds and looked expectedly at Naruto.

Naruto sighed, removing his shirt and lying down, Katrina curling into his side. Aoyuki giggled lightly and laid down on his other side, giving him a light kiss. The blond happily returned it, holding her close as she took her place on his chest.

"Goodnight, Naru-chan." she said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight." he said, before drifting off himself.

'Finally...we can leave.'

_00:16:20_

Naruto stood, admiring the pistol that was holstered underneath his shirt, much to Aoyuki's displeasure.

She huffed, smacking his shoulder. "Onii-chan, why did you take that thing? What if the military finds out?"

Naruto waved her off, using his shirt to rub a smudge off the handle. "I checked for cameras, there weren't any. Plus, with all those guns, you think they'll miss one little pistol? Besides, this is a Sig P250! These pistols are amazing..." he trailed off, looking at the device with fascination. Aoyuki rolled her eyes, she'd never understand his fascination with guns.

_00:02:01_

Naruto tucked the gun away beneath his shirt. Finally, they were leaving. Their parents were probably losing their goddamn minds, and he was not looking forward to explaining this to them.

Aoyuki nudged his shoulder and he noticed the final countdown.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

The hatch made a loud alarm-like sound before falling silent.

Naruto took a deep breath and opened the hatch, unaware the horrors he would soon find.

* * *

Ahh, now, some people may say that I rushed that a bit, but let me explain my thought process. They've known each other all their lives (obviously), and Aoyuki has had this crush for a good many years. Naruto has had one too, subconsciously, which is why he's never really tried for other girls. He just never wanted to admit it.

And if that isn't good enough, I had to character develop the shit out of both of them before they left, so fuck you this is my story :P

See you next time!


End file.
